Shape Of You RL
by Tsuki Uchiha25
Summary: Reborn el mejor hitman está sufriendo por amor,sus amigos lo llevan a un bar donde conoce a un pelinegro que le movió los suelos al instante y le hizo olvidar todo lo que le pasaba. Una aventura de una noche logró convertirse en el amor de su vida. Este pequeño pelinegro lo hizo enamorar no sólo de su silueta sino también de todo de él.


ADVERTENCIAS :  
ESTA HISTORIA FUE UN REGALO PARA MI NEECHAN(HERMANA MENOR) QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO UWU Y LA PUBLIQUE EN MI CUENTA DE WATTPAD EL AÑO PASADO.  
NI LA CANCIÓN O LOS PERSONAS SON MIOS YO SOLO SOY DUEÑA DE LA HISTORIA Y LA TRAMA DE ESTA NADA MÁS UWU  
ES YAOI! (CHICOXCHICO)

CONTENIDO SEXUAL PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS (CREO :V )

* * *

Él estaba con el corazón roto, aunque no lo crean el mejor hitman del mundo estaba sufriendo por amor, la mujer que amaba se había casado con otro hombre.

Para distraerse de ello y dejar de sufrir sus amigos lo llevaron a beber a un nuevo bar que todo el mundo hablaba ya que era muy famoso por sus bebidas alcohólicas.

Al entrar ahí se sentó junto a sus amigos y empezó a beber para aliviar sus penas y desgracias.

-Es increíble e inimaginable verte así Reborn- mencionan Colonello mientras bebía un trago de su whisky.

-Y yo que pensaba que no tenías sentimientos - Se burló Verde.

-Tsk...Sería mejor si se callaran-Dijo Reborn molesto.

-No te lo tomes para mal pero ella pudo ser muy buena persona pero no era la indicada para ti -Le dijo en un intento de apoyo el otro pelinegro de nombre Fon mientras bebía una margarita.

Después dejaron de hablar de ese tema para disfrutar de la noche.

Mientras más bebía más alivio sentía Reborn o eso era lo que sentía hasta que un hermoso joven pelinegro se acercó a la barra.

Ese hermoso joven al parecer no pasaba de los 18 años, su hermoso cuerpo delgado lo hacía parecer delicado y con esos labios entre abiertos mientras tomaba su bebida le hacían hacer la peor tentación para Reborn que con sólo verlo se olvidó por completo de todo a su alrededor y decidió acercarse a la barra para conversar con el pelinegro.

-¿Tan joven y ya bebes?-Le pregunto Reborn en intento de conversación

-Y tú tan rápido estas borracho -Le respondió

-¿Quien dice que estoy borracho?-sonrió de lado el mayor

-Apesta a alcohol -Le dijo acercándose para olerlo-aunque también a un aroma muy exquisito-y poso sus manos en el torso de este-

-¿Cómo te llamas mocoso? -Le pregunto cerca del oído por la música alta que había-

-Lambo Bovino ¿y tú?-dijo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de este -

-Reborn Di Arcobaleno... y es el nombre del hombre que te hará gemir toda la noche -Le lamio la oreja-

-Vamos a la pista Reborn -el nombrado hizo caso para dirigirse a la pista y bailar pegados.

No les importaba si se posaban miradas sobre ellos al final nadie recordaría nada de lo que pasó ahí por tanto alcohol.

Lambo pegaba su trasero en la entrepierna de Reborn y así comenzaban a bailar.

-Pareces un ángel pero en verdad eres un demonio grrr...me encanta tu culo-le dijo restregando su pelvis como el culo del menor

-ahh~ -decía en suspiros el menor-porque no mejor nos vamos a otro lugar~ -

Reborn no dijo nada solo lo tomo de la muñeca y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde abrió la puerta de un auto último modelo color rojo y lo adentro en el para besarlo con fiereza.

-aquí no~ Reborn ~ nos pueden ver-trataba de no gemir ya que el de patillas largas le lamia y chupaba su cuello.

Este chico lo volvía loco que tanto obedecía todo lo que le diga.

Reborn dejo de morder el cuello de Lambo para conducir el auto y llevarlo a su departamento.

Apenas entraron al departamento Reborn lo agarró del culo para alzarlo y llevarlo a su habitación.

Lo lanzó a la cama para comenzar a repartir besos por toda la piel expuesta.

El menor no desaprovechó y comenzó a desvestir al mayor mientras se besaban.

Poco a poco la ropa iba desapareciendo para así quedarse complemente en ropa interior.

Entre besos y suspiros Reborn tomo el miembro del pequeño Bovino por debajo de la tela para comenzar a masturbarlo con rapidez.

El chico no dejaba de gemir y peor era con que Reborn le mordiera sus rosados botoncitos ya erectos por el contacto de este.

Lambo no aguanto más y se corrió en la mano de Reborn, este saco la mano para dirigirla a su boca y lamer su contenido.

El pequeño se sonrojo muy fuerte porque Reborn le saco de una sola sus boxer.

Reborn se había cansado de esperar y de una sola se bajó el también los boxer para penetrarlo de una sola estocada sin preparación.

Lambo de escapar unas lágrimas cuando Reborn empezó a moverse en su interior.

Le dolía pero le gustaba y con los gritos que daba sentía que el miembro del mayor crecía más en su interior.

Reborn por su parte disfrutaba estar en el interior estrecho del pequeño, esté le apretaba su gran miembro y lo hacía excitar más.

Después de varias estocadas desenfrenadas Reborn encontró el punto que hacía gemir y llegar al cielo a su chico.

-ahh~ Reborn!~ ahhhí!~- trataba de decir entre gemidos

El salió de su interior para meterse la de nuevo y así siguió haciendo repetidas veces.

Luego de un rato lambo alcanzó su segundo orgasmo en la noche y arqueo la espalda quedando sujetado por las firmes y gruesas manos de Reborn.

Este al sentir su miembro ser contraído por la pequeña y estrecha entrada del pelinegro se corrió en el interior de este.

Cuando termino de llenar al pequeño con todo su semen salió con cuidado para no lastimarlo.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo-Le dijo al oído-

-Eres un completo pervertido-se sonrojo fuertemente

-Cállate vaca estúpida

-Porque vaca -hizo un puchero el bovino

-Con esa camisa que lucias antes parecías una vaca-

-Eres un completo idiota-

-Veo que todavía te quedan energías vamos por otra ronda-lo agarró por la cintura

-No Reborn me duele todo~ tu pene era muy grande-dijo eso último completamente rojo por la vergüenza

-Acuéstate a dormir o repetimos

Con eso último se arroparon y se acostaron a dormir en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Extra.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Reborn y Lambo tuvieron una cita para conocerse mejor.

Mientras paseaban por el parque tomados de la mano (por capricho de Lambo)

Vieron una cafetería y se adentraron ahí.

Se sentaron en una de los asientos de la esquina y comenzaron hablar de cosas triviales.

-Y ¿cómo es tu familia? -

-Es lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo-sonrió al recordar a cada miembro de su familia, ellos eran todo para él.

Después de terminar de conversar y tomar sus cafés, pagaron y salieron de ahí.

Pasaron de nuevo por el mismo parque de antes y se sentaron en las bancas alejadas del bullicio de la gente, Reborn comenzó a hablar para romper ese silencio.

-Al principio me gustó solo tu cuerpo-

Lambo se quedó callado para seguir escuchando a lo que se quería referir el mayor.

-Pero después de conocerte me ha encantado todo de ti-dijo eso último para comenzar a besarlo.

Los dos habían encontrado el amor, Reborn se había olvidado completamente de Luce y pudo seguir adelante gracias a que su amado pelinegro que lo enamoró completamente y eso era lo único que necesitaba en el mundo.


End file.
